Hellsing:Vacation
by ZealousReformer
Summary: The fight between Anderson and John begins! God I suck at summaries... Chapter 9 is up and running!Complete
1. Its all I've ever wanted

Hellsing: Vacation.

Chapter 1: It's all I've ever wanted.

ZR: Yay! My first Hellsing Fic! I'm so ecstatic! I can hardly contain my self! This Fic will have some humor, romance(OCxS). Never done anything romantic though ;;. So if anything seems wrong, say it, I don't mind the criticism. Onto the Fic!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or any of the characters except my own which I will put in there later…And if I did own Hellsing, I would make it muuuch more darker, and fill in some plot holes.

* * *

The sun. It never bothered him, it just annoyed him. Seras was here too. Although why he was here in the first place confused him. He had heard his master saying something of a little vacation that was needed. She didn't tell them where they were going though, not until the night before they left. He protested as much as he could but to no avail. He was her pet, and he would obey.

"Isn't it beautiful master? The sun, the waves, and the tranquility! Don't you just love it?" inquired Seras.

"Actually police girl, no." replied Alucard. " In fact I really don't know why we are here still."

"Aw come on master! She said that we all needed some time to relax a little. Besides, you need to relax most of all of us. Even uptight Integra isn't as stiff as you."

"I heard that Seras!" said Integra who's face was covered by a novel she was reading. " I am not as uptight as you may think I am."

"Sorry Integra." replied Seras shamefully.

"Oi! Look out!" yelled Pip as a volleyball landed upon Seras.

"Hey! What was that for?" she yelled.

"I said look out. And zat's wasn't on purpose you know." He said walking toward her in his swim trunks, he and a few of his mates were playing some volleyball to have some fun, besides watching the ladies stroll on the beach.

Seras threw the ball back to him, which caught him in the gut and caused him to fall on his butt in the sand. "Next time Pip, try and not to get any sand on it. It gets every where." She said who was now slightly irritated.

"Alright , I'll try my best." He said getting back up. He trotted back to the volleyball court.

"God, can't a girl get some quiet time around here?" she asked herself.

"With that type of attitude, no." replied Alucard.

"Well you're a load of help."

"I try to be."

"Well, I'm heading to the bar, any one care to join me?" She said as she got up.

"No thanks" replied Alucard

"I'm currently busy." Integra said.

"Oh well, suit your self." She walked toward the thatched hut that contained a bar. She contemplated on what drink she would get herself. Would she get a Margarita, or a Bloody Mary? She chuckled at the thought of the Bloody Mary. She decided to get the Mary for grins. As she approached the bar she caught sight of a man sitting at the bar already. He was wearing a pair of slightly faded jeans with a black shirt that had the image of a little green alien with red eyes on the back with the word bubble "Watch me amaze you!" She stared slightly at the image not quite sure on what to make of it. She sat down two seats from him and ordered the Bloody Mary.

He turned to face her, "If your wondering why I am wearing a black shirt with jeans in this heat, its because the heat doesn't bother me."

She almost jumped in surprise at his comment. "Oh sorry, I wasn't wondering at all." She blushed with embarrassment.

"I only say that because almost everybody here asked me, 'Why in gods name do you wear those clothes, aren't you hot in that?' And I reply 'No.'"

"I see your point." She noticed the black gloves he was wearing as well, hey had red symbols on them, she couldn't tell what they said but they looked familiar. She also spied a ring on his left hand that had a silver skull on it with ruby red eyes. He had two earrings in his right ear.

" I see your checking me out."

"W-what? No I wasn't!"

"I watched your eyes, I saw them move. And I love the color, did you get colored contacts?"

She was surprised that he paid so much attention to so little detail. Maybe he was used to getting weird looks from people. "U-uh no. They're natural."

He got up, and sat at the stool next to her. He leaned in and said very low that only he and she could hear. "As far as I know, only vampires can have red eyes such as those. Smile so I can be sure."

She could tell that he knew, but how? He couldn't read her thoughts, he wasn't a vampire. But being the rule-playing girl she is, she smiled, weakly, so he could clearly see her vampire fangs.

"Heh, so I thought. Don't worry, I won't tell any one. Besides, I happened to like vampires myself."

"R-really? You aren't freaked out like anyone else?"

"Nope. I have the utmost respect for them."

The bartender then arrived with their drinks, giving Seras a nervous look.

"Really? Then you must meet my Master, he's a real character."

"Who? The guy over there with the orange sunglasses who is trying to annoy the British woman next to him?"

"U-um, well yes."

"Good. I'd like to meet him."

"What? Well, he isn't that likeable to say the least, he just isn't that nice."

"So I can tell. Ouch. That had to hurt. She just hit him with her book."

"That's the least she can do to him. Once, she actually shot him."

His head snapped around to look at her straight in the eyes. "She actually shot him? And he doesn't care?"

"Well, if you couldn't tell, he is a vampire as well, a strong one at that."

"By the way, the names John."

"Nice to meet you John."

"So, are you going to introduce me or not?"

"I-I suppose so."

"Good," he got up and put his sandals on. "I'd like to see what they are like anyway."

* * *

ZR: Fwah! This is the biggest chapter I've ever done on my stories. My past name was xXHellsingXx, but Fanfiction destroyed my account, and all of my unfinished stories. So anyway, Do you love it, hate it, or just ignore it? Review please!


	2. Have to get away

Hellsing:Vacation

Chapter2: Have to get away.

ZR: Yay! 'Bout time I could get on! I waited impatiently for Fanfiction to fix thier server so I could put this up! So here it is, the second chapter!

Disclaimer: TT I do not own Hellsing, but I wish I did.

* * *

Seras walked slightly behind John as they made their approach to Alucard and Integra. She was slightly nervous on how her masters would take him as. She contemplated many things in her head as he walked up to Alucard..

"Master, I'd like you to meet my friend, John." She had no other title for him except that, she had only just met him.

Alucard peered over his sunglasses and looked at him with his piercing crimson eye stare, "Interesting man you have there."

"I try not to be a conformist." replied John.

"Gothic are we?"

"No, I'm just trying to be myself, like Eager Allen Poe once said 'Envy is ignorance, imitation is suicide.'"

"Interesting that you know his work," added Integra. "Not many even heard of him."

"True, I love his work on 'Self Reliance', it shows how much of the world, mainly America, is conformist."

"Yes, yes it does."

_"You like him Police Girl?"_ Asked Alucard telepathically.

_"What? I consider him as a friend master. He understands what I am, and he doesn't care that I am a vampire,"_she replied angrily. _"He's a friend, and that's all."_

Alucard chuckled slightly. _"You never cease to amuse me Police Girl."_

"Well, nice meeting you Alucard," said John, his gaze then turned to Integra. "So, Integra is it? How much of your organization did you bring?"

At that question she brought her gaze to meet his. "None of your business John. Why would you even care to know-"

"Watch out!" yelled Pip as the volleyball fell toward Seras once again.

This time, Seras caught the ball and chucked it back at Pip. Hitting him square in the head. Pip thus, fell over backward from the impact, landing on his back. He sat up clutching his nose, which was bleeding profusely.

"Gahh, what was zat for Seras?" he yelled.

Seras then stomped over to Pip and then proceeded to yell at him.

"I guess she has some what of a temper?" inquired John.

"That's an understatement." replied Alucard.

A loud yelp was then heard from their general direction, and a very relieved Seras walked back to them. John took a quick glance at Pip, who was now clutching his nose and his extremities. John winced slightly at the sight and made a mental note to never get Seras mad. His volleyball buddies ran over to him, got him upright and proceeded to escort him to the Medical tent.

"Feeling better Police Girl?" asked Alucard.

"Much." She replied.

"Well, I gotta head back to my hotel room." John said as he got up. "Have to finish a few things for today before I do anything else."

"Like what?" asked Seras.

"I have to finish my sketch of Mauna Loa before I send it to the publishing company. They need it done by tomorrow, or else I'll get fired."

"What does it look like? May I see it?"

John pondered on this for a moment. He looked up at her smiling. "All right, I usually never let anyone see my artwork before its finished, He walked over to Seras. "But I have to warn you, my place isn't that clean at the moment. I've been so busy lately that I haven't had time to really pick up the place."

"Oh I don't mind."

"Come on, lets go Seras, before the street rush."

"Street rush?"

"It's the time when people head from the beaches to the bars. It's a nightmare, and the police have a hard time when they go from the bars back to the hotels and such. So many drunks out there, on vacation, on their honeymoons, on business trips. It never ends."

"Wow, its that bad?"

"Yeah. Well, lets hurry up before we get caught up in it."

"Alright."

He led her back to the parking lot on the boardwalk. He proceeded to get his keys for his vehicle out of his pocket just as she asked, "What kind of ride do you have John?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing special. Just a motorcycle."

"A motorcycle? I've never ridden on a motorcycle before."

"Well, let me put it to you this way," He stepped closer to her. "Its fun."

She was scared by the way he said that. "I don't like the sound of that."

"Oh don't worry," He got his helmet on, which had a flaming skull emblem on it. "Here, I always keep a spare one," he handed her a red helmet with a phoenix emblem on it.

"Wow, I love the symbols on it."

"Thanks, designed it myself. And the paint design on the bike." He stepped to the side to let her see the bike. It was one of those Japanese makes. A Yamaha to be exact. Along the sides were the flaming wings of a phoenix, the rear was the flaming tail, and the front was the head, the lights were designed to be the eyes of the phoenix.

"Its beautiful." She remarked.

"Thanks, I never knew why, but I've always had an affiliation with the phoenix. I've always dreamed of meeting one, just so I could paint it, and remember it until my dying breath."

"That's beautiful John." She wiped a tear from her eye.

"Oh, its nothing, just a childhood dream I've always had and never let go of," he hopped on the motorcycle. "Now come on, lets go. We don't want to get stuck in the traffic now do we?"

"Yeah, lets go," she got on behind him awkwardly.

"Don't touch the exhaust pipes, they get hot."

She made sure to keep her feet well away from them.

"Hold on tight, this is gonna get fast."

She grabbed him by the waist just as he gunned the engine and took off with a wheelie. She screamed slightly and grabbed fully onto his waist nearly crushing him.

"Not so tight now, I need to breathe!" he yelled over the whine of the engine.

She loosened her death grip enough so he could breath again. But she tightened slightly as he went careening around a tight corner. "Do you always drive this dangerously?" she yelled.

"Most of the time I'm a safe driver, but I just want this sketch done so I can get my paycheck." He replied.

"I see your point."

After a few more dangerous twists and turns, they reached his house. It looked like any other house on Hawaii, thatched roofing, wooden walls and such. A few tropical plants scattered around the lawn.

"Nice place you've got here John." Seras remarked.

"Thanks, us islanders grow most of the food that we eat ourselves. The money we make is for supplies brought in from the mainland. Like over there," He pointed to a group of trees. "Those are Mango trees, and over there," he pointed to another group of plants. "Those are pineapples. Like I said, we grow most of the food that we need ourselves."

"That's amazing, what else do you have here?"

"A few banana trees, sugar canes, oranges, pears and stuff like that. Nothing special."

"Back home, the only thing that we can grow is some berry bushes and some flowers, but not much." She hung her head shamefully.

"Yeah, I used to live on the mainland a long time ago. Back in New England. The winters there were a nightmare. And the weather was never the same, springs sometimes were freezing cold until around May, or blistering hot until June, it never stayed the same."

"Wow, sounds bad."

"You have no idea Seras."

* * *

ZR: Same routing, do you love it? Hate it? Or just ignore it? Until next time!bows 


	3. They should have sent a poet

**Hellsing:Vacation**

**Chapter3:They should have sent a poet…**

ZR: Okay readers, this is chapter three! Hope you like, and thanks to pyromaniacgrl for her reviews! So far… she is the only one who has. (hangs his head shamefully) I would like more people to review! It the only thing that keeps us writers alive!

Disclaimer: I don't ownz anything of Hellsing, except some of my characters, and my Dvds of Hellsing. XP

"Come on in Seras, don't be shy. Not like this house is possessed," John said as he opened the door.

Seras giggled slightly at the comment. "I'm not that shy. I'm just nervous at times," she walked into the house as he held the door open. "Thank you."

"I'm sure you are. And you're welcome," he walked in behind her.

She stopped just beyond the doorway gazing at the sight before her. Paintings of numerous sceneries, people, abstracts and such cluttered the walls and tabletops. The room floor was cluttered with scattered clothing, sketchbooks, mechanical pencils, a few mangas, his Xbox and Playstation were situated underneath a relatively small T.V over by the couch. And on the coffee table was his Alien ware. Typical artist male.

John walked up beside her, "Its not much, but its home for now."

"Looks like you could use some cleaning."

"Well the maid service sucks."

She looked at him quizzically, "How so?"

He looked back at her, "I set up a video camera in the entire building to see if they steal any of my stuff, well they didn't. But I saw that they took their time on everything. They would vacuum a little bit, then stop. They would make the bed a little, then stop. It took a four-woman crew to do the entire job five hours to clean the place, while 'normally' it take the same crew two hours."

"That's odd."

"Yeah, like everyone here is lazy….wait that didn't come out right…"

She giggled again. "Sounds like you just made a bad comment about yourself."

"I try not to, but I always do…some how. So, you wanted to see the sketch right?"

"Oh, I almost forgot."

"No worries," He walked into the bedroom, Seras followed. He went to ANOTHER sketchbook, picked it up and flipped the pages looking for it. Seras walked up behind him, and tried to look over his shoulder, unsuccessfully. He found the page and turned around to show her, but slammed his head into hers, knocking them both to the floor, and the book in between them. They both got up and grabbed at the book to pick it up, in the process, grabbing each other's hands. (SO original) They both blushed immediately and retracted their hands. Seras grabbed the book and looked at the sketch he made.

"…"

"So how do you like it?"

"I-I can't describe it John. Its so beautiful, it looks like it was cut from a picture," She gazed at the sketch of the Hawaiian sunset behind an eruption of Mauna Loa.

"Well it wasn't, all hand drawn. My hand kinda hurt after though."

"When was this made?"

"Oh its not done, I took a picture of it so I could continue drawing it after it was done. Nature doesn't do spectacles like that forever. It happened…oh I'd say around two…maybe three weeks ago."

"Can I see the picture," She asked.

"Well…"

"Oh come on, please?" she clasped her hands together and gave him her best 'Bambi' eyes look.

"Gahh, damn my chivalrous ways," He got up and led her to his laptop. He pulled up the file and showed it to her. She looked back and forth between the picture and the sketch.

"I'm still amazed that you got the lava down."

"Took a lot of research to do it. And a lot of failed attempts to do it," He sighed slightly. "But I did it."

"Aren't you going to finish it?"

"Gahh! I freaking forgot all about it!" He grabbed his sketchbook out of her hands, got up and rushed around looking for his utensils. "Shitshitshitshit!"

Seras stared at him throwing random things in the air looking for his drawing utensils. She sighed and leaned back on the couch, she looked next to the laptop to find the utensils. "Hey John," she picked them up, "They're right here."

He stopped what he was doing and stared at the ink pens in her hands. He ran over to her grabbing the pens and hugging her at the same time.

"Oh god! Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" He let go of her sat down cross-legged on the floor and began to finish his artwork, leaving a very stunned, very blushing Seras on the couch. She was like that for at least two minutes until he shouted triumphantly, "Done!" She shook her head and looked at him. 'That's great John."

"Come on, I gotta go bring this in!" he grabbed his keys to his bike and opened the door. "Come on!" She got up and quickly jogged out the door after him. He was already on the bike by the time she reached it. He was holding onto her helmet and holding his arm out to her. "Get on, quick!" She grabbed the helmet, put it on and hopped onto the bike holding onto him tightly expecting another wheelie, which was what happened. This time she didn't scream she just held on tightly.

And as before he careened around corners so tight that she was amazed that they weren't dead….well, at least him anyway. "Where are we going?" she yelled.

"To the post office, I gotta mail this in before they close which is about…" he looked at the clock on the bike. "Ten minutes! We should be there in about one!"

ZR: Wow, did this chapter in all of…..two hours, now my hands hurt from typing so much… Any way, did you love it? Hate it? Or just ignored it? Review please!


	4. This can't be good

Hellsing: Vacation

Chapter 4: This can't be good…

ZR: Okay, chapter four everybody! Weather here in New England has been pretty wild lately. Record temperature highs. Forecasts of thunderstorms that never happen. I swear, this area is has one of the most unusual weather patterns I've ever seen in my life.(okay starting to ramble here) Thanks to **pyromaniacgrl **and **Aomee** for thier reviews!

Disclaimer: TT I saddly do not own Hellsing...wish I did though...

* * *

John motorcycle came to a screeching halt, creating a black streak behind the vehicle. He brought his hand up to his visor and lifted it up, his eyes wide in astonishment. Before him lay a wall of ghouls. Seras peeked out from behind him to take a look; she had the same look on her face as well. She thought that they were safe here on Hawaii, but apparently not. John took off his helmet and set it down on the handlebars. He put the kickstand out and hopped off the bike. 

"Seras, stay there. I'll take care of this," he said grimly.

"John, please don't! You don't know what your up against!" she replied.

"Heh, the brain fools what the eyes perceive," he remarked. He started chuckling to himself as he walked over to the ghouls who started to gurgle and moan as he approached them.

Seras quickly jumped off the bike and grabbed at his arm, "John, please don't! You'll be killed by them they're more powerful than they appear!" And she was right; she had seen first hand what they could do to any human. They have the tenacity, but they lack the power, skillfulness, and knowledge like that of a vampire.

He turned around and grabbed her hands. "Seras, there's a lot of me that you don't know. You'll see what I mean, so just please, let me do my work," He gave her a kiss on the cheek, and she started blushing immediately. He let go of her and turned back to face the ghouls. "Besides," he cracked his neck. "I haven't had a good workout since the last World War."

"W-w-what do you mean? That you're…you're a-"

"That's right Seras, I am a vampire. I'm not surprised you couldn't tell that I was one, Alucard could right away. We've met before."

"You mean that you know-"

"I know all about Hellsing Seras. Now, time to take out the trash," the air around him started to become thick and black. Soon, it was so black that you couldn't even see him any more. Then as soon as it came, it disappeared. He was now wearing black combat boots, black jeans, a black trench coat, his ring and glove were still there, but in his hands was now a shotgun. Slung across his back was an assault rifle, and resting on his left hip was a long sword, still in its sheath. Seras was so surprised at the quickness of the change of cloths that she staggered back slightly.

John clicked the safety off on his shotgun, and pumped a round into the chamber. He smirked slightly and walked slowly to the line of ghouls. He shouldered the weapon, rested his finger on the trigger, aimed at the closest rotting body, and fired. The 8-gauge shotgun roared to life, and the buckshot tore through the rotting flesh of the ghoul. These rounds were specially designed, just like the ones the Hellsing Organization used. However, to retain their effectiveness, the lead pellets were alloyed with melted silver from a lanchester cathedral cross, as to effectively harm any member of the undead army. And because of the spread-shot effect of the shotgun, this assured that they, more often than not, hit their mark.

The ghoul in turn turned into dust. John pumped a fresh round into the chamber and fired again. Again with the same effect. This all took about, five seconds. The ghouls then tried to pile around him, surrounding him with enemies, thus ending his life. Nut john was faster than that. He drew out a small amount of plastic explosive, shoved it into one of the closest ghouls mouth, and inserted the timer ignition. He activated it, and phased through he road beneath them. Just in time. Just as the portal closed behind him, the explosive set off. Annihilating the group of ghouls that attempting to end his undead life.

He phased back beside Seras who was completely stunned at this feat. Even with her heightened capabilities, she could still barely track his movements. She was startled that he phased back beside her, a look of grim accomplishment on his face.

"Not bad…but it could have been better," he turned to her and gave her a toothy smile, clearly showing his fangs. "A little rusty, but with a little more combat, I'll be back to my old self."

"That was completely amazing. I've never seen combat like that before in my entire undead life," she said. "And it took how long?"

"Fifteen seconds, for the entire combat, but with the first sighting and everything. I'd say around…three minutes and thirty-six seconds."

"You timed it all with what?"

He pointed to his head.

She stood there in astonishment. Completely overcome by amazement and surprise. "Integra would want to see this."

"Heh, I usually never work alone anyway, so I'll look into it tomorrow," the same black mist appeared around him one again, and disappeared just as quick. He wore the same cloths just before the mist appeared the first time. "Now, lets return on our way, I still need to mail my sketch in so I can get my pay check."

Seras then noticed something, when not in combat he seems to be all carefree and high-spirited. But once engaged in combat, he loses these traits, and becomes a completely different person. One that is dark, serious, and to the point. This scared Seras slightly, but it also excited her. It made her eager to kill anything that challenged her. But this elation was quickly subdued by the quickness of the battle.

She quickly donned her helmet and got back on the bike, John followed suit. He nudged the kickstand back, started the engine, and peeled out of the carnage area. All that was left was a black-scorched ground, and dust in the wind.

Then a tall figure appeared out of the road. It looked toward the ever shrinking image of the motorcycle with its crimson red eyes, and let out a small chuckle. The figure then disappeared back into the asphalt.

* * *

ZR: So how's that fora cliffie readers? Did you love it? Hate it? or just ignored it completely?I think I just put a little bit of...what is it called again...Oh yeah, Fluff! Not real good with romantic stories. V I'm trying my best here! 


	5. So close

Hellsing: Vacation

Chapter 5: So close…

ZR: Okay readers, I apologize for the loooong wait. My schedule is totally messed up right now. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter readers!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, blah, blah, blah…

* * *

As they arrive at the post office, Seras has a feeling that they were to late. John hurriedly parked the bike and secured it, he ran up to the door of the post office, stretched his arm out to open it and…

Seras hung her head in failure as she saw John's body stop dead against the locked door. They were too late. The fight with the ghouls took too long. John smashed his fist against the glass, making it fracture.

"God damnit!" he smashed his fist into the glass again, " Damnit damnit damnit!" each time smashing his fist into the glass making it fracture even more. "God fucking damnit!" This time he punched the glass making in shatter.

He stood there scowling himself in his mind for not being quicker. He lifted his hand up and noticed shards of glass lodged in numerous places along where his fist hit the glass. He snorted in disgust, turned and walked back to the bike where Seras was still watching, as he picked out the pieces of glass one by one until the last on was removed from his hand. He moved his blood-covered hand to Seras.

"Here, you must be a little thirsty huh?"

"Well…um…" she sat there considering the offer.

"Well, what are you waiting for? The sky to fall?"

Seras giggled slightly, "Well…I'm not really used to drinking others blood. I rarely do drink at all."

John stared at her in shock, "…Well, you learn something new every day. But tell me, why. Why don't you drink blood?"

"Well, I just thought that I f I did drink blood, that I would lose my last grip with my humanity. I don't want to lose it."

"You don't lose you're humanity. It becomes a part of you, the vampire. It is not destroyed, but merged with the vampire within you. It is not lost, per say, it is…made anew."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"I've lived for hundreds of years Seras, I am sure. Trust me on this."

"Well…I am a little hungry."

She leaned her head slightly closer to his hand, but stopped. She looked into his eyes as if asking for permission. He nodded slowly back at her. She mentally sighed, opened her mouth and licked a tiny bit of blood from his hand. The warm liquid ignited a dormant fire within her. She bared her fangs and bit solidly into his outstretched hand eager for more of the delicious blood.

At this action John recoiled his hand back to his chest in surprise, "Hold on there killer! Not so fast."

Seras snapped back to reality and let go of her source of food. She brought her head up from hid hand only to have her mouth meet with his. They both stood still, locked in a mouth-to-mouth kiss. Both shocked to the core. Seras was the one who relaxed first. She placed her hand on his cheek and kissed again. John was still recovering from the first one when she kissed him again. This shocked him again, but less than the last. He then relaxed as well, and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, knocking down his bike in the process. (She was still sitting on the bike you know.)

The noise of the crash startled John and Seras and snapped them both back to reality, "Uhhhh…Seras…why are you kissing me?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

As they pondered this scenario, a muscle car with a few drunken men inside it yelled out their windows, "Hey you two get a room!" "Yeah, that's not right for the public to see man!" They then started laughing and drove off.

"The nerve of them," growled Seras.

"Now now Seras don't get to angry at them. They don't know what they're doing. They drank themselves silly."

Seras sighed, "I guess you're right. Still, I hope they get into an accident or something."

"Same here. But anyway, why again were you kissing me, twice to be precise."

"W-w-well…Ummm…I couldn't help myself. It was like something inside me wanted this to happen. It just…I couldn't-"

"Its alright Seras, I get it. Now uhh…Lets not tell anyone about this…okay?"

"Yeah….It would be best if no one knew about this." _'Especially Master and Integra.'

* * *

_

ZR: Alright readers, although this chapter is much sorter than I normally do, but I still hope you like it! The little romantic section is based off my personal experience. XD Anyway, review please!


	6. Strength in numbers

Hellsing: Vacation

Chapter 6: Strength in numbers

ZR: AC, AC! MY KINGDOM FOR SOME AC! Its so fsking hot here in New England. Temperatures hitting the upper nineties. (Sweating buckets here) And here I am in sweat pants. They 'aint called sweat pants for nothing. Okay, this chapter will give you a little bit of background on John. There is a little romance in it….a small amount.(Crowd throws trash at him) Ow, hey! Hold on! There will be a lot more in the chapters to come! I swear!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Hellsing! (sobs some)

* * *

Now that John could no longer pay for his place, Seras decided that he stay with her…Integra permitting. John had one week to move out of the house, so he had plenty of time to get ready for anything. Seras wasn't worried about Integra she was worried about Alucard. What would he think of him? How would he react to his joining of the organization…that's if he did join?

The next morning, while Seras was getting ready to tell Integra about her find, John was getting everything ready, he had all of his art supplies, weapons, clothing, and coffin all packed up and ready to go. He got a t-shirt, kakis on before he grabbed his helmet and bike jacket on. He opened the door to go outside and paused. He turned around snapped his fingers, and his entire luggage disappeared into an inky black vortex.

"Heh, I love that technique. No need for airline luggage 'cept my backpack of supplies," he yawned, "But hell, if I have to go see them in the morning I'd at least get some sleep the day before. Too bad caffeine pills don't work and vamps."

He closed the door behind him as he walked over to his bike. He slipped on his jacket, put his helmet on, and sped off into the direction of the city, where the members of the organization stayed.

It was another twenty-five minutes before he arrived at the hotel. He parked the bike, took off his helmet and gazed at the hotel. It was at least eighteen stories tall at first glance.

"Heh, didn't think Hiltons went this far. Oh well."

He put the helmet under his left arm and walked inside. Near the desk, Walter was waiting for him.

"Ahhh, sir John. Seras told me about you. I say, quite remarkable. But you still need to be interviewed by Integra. And she can be the tough candidate."

"So I hear."

"Right this way, Integra is just finishing up some paper work."

"I thought you guys were on vacation?"

"Even on vacation, Integra has paper work. However, its not as much as she usually tends to."

"Pardon me for asking, but how much is usual work?"

"I'd say around four hours work."

"Okay then…well, that scratches business man off my 'What I want to be when I grow up' list."

"Seras was right about you, you are the funny one. Now please, this way. Her suite is on the eighteenth floor."

"Nice, pent house rooms!"

"Yes, very nice indeed," he stepped into the elevator, and John followed in. Walter pressed the button labeled '18' and the elevator slowly rose up.

"So John how was it that you became to be here in Hawaii?"

"Well, oddly enough I wanted to live here. So about two months ago, I saved enough money to buy a plane ticket here. Unfortunately I spent most of my money on a bet, and I lost. So I looked for a job. Since I was an artist, I went looking for someone that needed one. A local magazine lost their old one, and hired me. They were a little strict, if I didn't get a project in on time, I was to be fired."

"So that's why you're here?"

"Well, yes. It's been a while since I had any combat, so I might be a little slow at the start."

"Well, lets see if Integra will allow you in."

"I got a funny feeling that she will," as he said this the elevator doors opened.

"Come along, the room is down the hall."

Walter stepped out of the elevator with John closely behind. Down the hall a little ways, there was a door with a 'Do Not Disturb" sign. John guessed that was the door to Integra's room.

"Excuse me, but should I change my cloths, I want to look presentable at least."

"Oh of course, go right ahead."

The same black mist appeared once again and disappeared with John in his…usual clothing. Walter turned around to look at him, "My, my. Just as sinister looking as Alucard."

"I try."

Walter stepped up to the "Do Not Disturb" door and knocked.

"What is it Walter?" said Integra from inside.

"Sorry for the intrusion Sir, but there is someone here to see you."

"Is it the man from yesterday, the one that Seras told us about?"

"Yes Sir Integra."

There was a pause from Integra, "Alright Walter, send him in."

Walter opened the door, "You may enter."

John stepped inside the dimly lit room, and Walter walked inside behind him and closed the door. Inside the room was a large desk with a lamp situated upon it. The smell of cigars filled the air, it nearly made John choke. Integra stood up from the desk and faced John directly. John's vampiric eyes had already adjusted to the darkness. He saw that she was wearing her usual suit. And her piercing icy-blue eyes, with those eyes, to John it seemed, that they stared into his very undead soul

"Walter the lights please."

"Yes ma'am,"Walter stepped over to the light switch and slowly turned up the lights, so Integra could see John better.

"So, you're John. I'm not surprised that you're a vampire. Alucard could sense it immediately."

"So could I to Alucard. I sensed a strong power from him when we walked over."

"Tell me John, how did you become a vampire?"

"Like any other, except mine was slightly different from the rest," John grabbed a chair and sat down, "It all started in the crusades, I was an English knight sent by the Pope to claim the 'Holy Land' in his name. The invading forces were split in two, one went by sea, he other by land. We were to attack the 'infidels' from two sides. I was on the land campaign. We fought many battles in those long years. When we reached what was once Yugoslavia, did my transformation occur. My regiment camped for the night near an ancient castle, said by the locals to be guarded by a vampire. A platoon of soldiers was sent into the castle to rid of it the 'demon from hell'. I was in that platoon.

"The platoon reached the dining hall when we decided to split into two groups, to find the vampire quicker. I was with the group that went into the upper parts of the castle. When re searched the entire upper parts completely, we sent a messenger to the other group to tell that we found nothing. We waited for at least an hour. He never returned. So we decided to head down to the lower parts of the castle to take a look. When we reached the doorway to the dining hall, we found it partly open. We opened it cautiously and a body fell to the floor, it was the messenger we sent earlier. We found two holes on his neck, he was drained.

"Inside the room, it was completely covered with bodies, blood covered the entire floor. The bodies were completely mangled, a few of our men threw up from the sight. When we were all in the room, the door we entered shut and locked, same with all of the other doors, except the one leading to the lower parts of the castle. Then we heard a roar, the roar of ghouls. They stampeded from the depths of the castle, they were all our undead comrades. We were shocked at first, until one of our living ones fell to them, we then returned the attack. After the long, bloody battle only I and a few of my comerades were left standing. It was then did the Vampire attack.

"The battle was futile, we were no match for him. He left me alive, to have me suffer as his personal ghoul slave. He had just started draining me, when I remembered that I carried my personal dagger, the Pope himself blessed it, the blade was made with an alloy of silver and steel. I reached for it and stabbed him in the heart. He screamed out in agony and turned to dust. But it was too late for me, my blood was already drained," he paused to let Integra soak it all in.

"So, what experience do you have?" she asked.

"Vampiric, or combat?"

"Both"

"Well, after my blood was drained, I knew they wouldn't let me back to the army. So I went into hiding. Any time I was thirsty, I raided the local village. Over the course of many decades, I worked my way back to France. Of course I couldn't cross water yet, so there I stayed. Over the course of a few decades, my powers grew dramatically. Eventually During the time when the American colonies were set up, I went over to England and got a ride over. Now by this time, my powers had grown to the point were I could do all the 'normal' things. Phasing, regenerating flesh and clothing, that sort of thing.

"It wasn't too long before the Revolutionary War started. I fought for the Americans, despite my British backgrounds. Many battles were won by my doing. I decimated the British armies with my vampiric powers. General Washington admired my abilities and made me a commander of a regiment. At the Battle of Yorktown, I used my powers to strike fear into the hearts of the British. But as soon as the war was over, my command was stripped from me, and I was banished to the borders beyond the colonies. So I was in hiding once again. When the war of 1812 began I immediately signed up. I was a veteran soldier after all. And like the last war, I was a commanding officer. And like last time, after the war, my rank was striped and I was forced, yet again, into hiding.

"Now, when the Civil war broke out, I learned my lesson by then. This time around I was a military sniper. There I used my vampiric powers to kill many Confederate soldiers, and commanders as well. This time around, I wasn't stripped of my rank and forced into hiding. I kept my position until I thought it was time to have a new identity. I faked my own death and set up a new life.

"Put simply I fought in all the major wars that America participated in, WWI and II, Korea, Vietnam, Desert Storm. But by then I decided to retire for a while. My vampiric powers had developed into using my familiars, and the like. I have knowledge in sword fighting, demolitions, piloting most aircraft of the U.S arsenal, and all knowledge on guns. I live as a soldier."

"What weapons do you have John?"

"My favorites, two shotguns, an assault rifle, made it myself, a pistol as a side arm. And for up close action, my own sword."

"Pretty decent weapons there John," she motioned for him to stand up, "Please leave the room, Walter and I need to discus this."

"Of course Integra," John stood up and walked out the door, Walter closed it behind him.

During this time, John reached out to try and feel the presence of Alucard, he felt it right away, in the room across the hall. Then to Seras, it was hard to find her. But her eventually found her, the next-door down on the opposite side from which he was standing. He let out a sigh of relief, she was safe, but he already knew that. So why was he worried? Was it because that he thought of her as a friend. He hadn't had one for many decades. Or was it something more? As he was contemplating these thoughts, the door opened and Walter ushered him inside.

The room was much brighter now, he had to squint slightly from the brightness. Integra sat at her desk, a chair was situated across from her, and she motioned for him to sit. He walked over to the chair and sat down. Integra took out a cigar, but she did not light it. She sighed and called out, "Alucard, quit playing games. If you want to watch go right ahead, but not in hiding."

A red wide brimmed hat appeared from the ceiling, then the head that it was on, "Alright master, as you wish," he then completely phased from the ceiling and floated down to the floor. John could not see his eyes from behind the orange sunglasses.

"Lookie here, a new recruit. Do I have to teach him a few things Master?"

"He may teach you a few things Alucard," With an emphasis on you.

Alucard then glared at John. John noticed this right away, "I can assure you Alucard that I don't intend to teach you anything."

This did not phase Alucard. He stopped glaring at John and returned to his normal gaze. John then looked directly into Integra's piercing icy-blue gaze, "So I guess that I'm in?"

'Right you are John," she held out her hand, "Welcome to the Hellsing Organization," John took hr hand and shook it, "Do you have any questions or concerns?"

"Just one. Where do I sleep?"

Integra gave John a card, "Down the hall, Walter will show you where."

'Good, I'm dieing for some sleep," John yawned slightly, "Don't worry about my things, I have that all covered."

Walter opened the door for John and they both walked out, "You will be rooming with Seras, she knows you the best and you can show her a few techniques if you want."

"I might Walter, I just might"

Walter slid the card and opened the door for him, "There you go Sir, have a good days rest."

"Good day Walter." He closed the door and let out a sigh. '_Finally some decent sleep,"_ he thought.

He looked around the room, it was fairly large for a suite. Four rooms, a dining room, a living room, one bathroom, and the bedroom. He decided to peek into the bedroom. He opened the curtain door slowly and as quietly as possible, he poked his head in and took a look. Two side tables, a large TV and a queen-size bed. Which obviously was not in use. There was a wooden coffin to the left side of the bed. He nodded in satisfaction. He closed the door and went back into the living room. He snapped his fingers, and a vortex appeared again, this time spitting out all of his belongings. He set his cloths, and art supplies on the couch. He moved the coffee table aside to make room for his coffin. He stripped down to his boxers and closed the curtains. He opened the coffin and stepped inside, he lied down. Just before the door of the coffin closed, he was already fast asleep.

Seras awoke with a start. A thumping from the door of her coffin. She ignored it and attempted to go to sleep. The thumping sounded again, she was thoroughly pissed off at this time, "What the hell do you want?" she erupted from her coffin and punching the person who was thumping. She sent the person flying backwards to the wall, he hit with a solid thump.

"God damnit! Seras you hit really hard you know?" said John who was now attempting to stand up.

"John? What the hell are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm a stalker, and you're my target." He said.

Seras then made a move to slap him, "I'm kidding I live here now!" he held his hands up defensively.

"And why is that?"

"Take a wild guess."

"You're joking? Integra-"

"Yes she did, Alucard was there as well."

"Master?"

"Yeah, the guy with a freakin huge red hat and red trench coat, with freaky lookin' sunglasses. That guy."

"That's wonderful John!" she hugged him with happiness. John was caught completely off guard from this and was sent to the floor with her on top of him.

"Uhh, Seras," John was blushing. "Next time you hug me, warn me about it."

"Oh sorry about that." She looked down and started to blush as well.

"And you might want to do it with clothing other than you're underwear."

Seras yelped in surprise. She completely forgot that she goes to sleep with her underwear. She grabbed a bed sheet and attempted to cover her nearly naked body, "Out! Now!" She pushed him out of the bedroom and into the living room, she slammed the door behind him.

"Sheesh, no respect. No respect."

* * *

ZR: OMG! So long of a chapter, almost 2,900 words! I'm soo happy! Anyway, how was it? Did you love it? Hate it, or just skipped it to flame me? (foot catches fire) AHH! STOPDROPROLLSTOPDROPROLL!(does the stop drop roll) 


	7. Paint it red

Hellsing: Vacation

Chapter 7: Paint it red.

ZR: Yay! Chapter Seven ish here! I'm uber happy! (**crowd claps for him**) Thank you, thank you all! Any way, to the story!

Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own Hellsing. I do own John! He sprang from my head…kinda like Athena from Zeus.

* * *

John didn't have to wait long for Seras to pick out the clothes she wanted to wear. She was wearing a navy blue tee, with blue hip hugger jeans. John studied her look, and admiring her taste

"Of all my years of girl watching, you, out of hundreds of thousands, take the cake."

Seras blushed at the comment, "T-thank you John, I've never heard such a nice comment in a very long time."

"How long?" he questioned.

"I-I think not since my Upper School days. That was such a long time ago."

"Don't worry," he put an arm around her shoulders. Seras started to blush; again, "I had it worse in my school days."

"How bad?"

"…It's been so long since my school days. So long that I've completely forgotten them. All I know is that I hated them."

"Lucky you."

"Oh don't worry, I'll make sure that tonight, you'll completely forget all of you school days!"

"I'm not so sure I like the sound of that," she said shakily.

John looks at her with an evil grin, "Oh don't worry, I'm sure you'll have a great time. We'll paint this town red!"

"What shade?"

John stood there, his mind in a total blank, "You got me on that one."

Seras laughed slightly. "Come on, I thought you were going to show me all of the sights of the city!" She grabbed his hand, "Come on!"

"Whoa, hold on there Seras. Just who is the person taking you out for a good time?"

"You."

"That's right, now hold on."

"Why?"

"Why? Why did you say? I say hold on because why walk when your vampiric powers can move you anywhere!"

Seras hesitated for a moment. "I have feeling that this isn't going to end well," She grabbed onto his arm and they phased from the room.

They reappeared several blocks down the road, in an alleyway.

"What in blazes are we doing here?" She demanded.

"Well, its like no one is going to notice two vampires phasing out in the middle of the open."

"Good point."

"Come on, I'll show you my favorite bar!" he said as he jogged out of the alley.

"Wait up!" she called after him.

He stopped at the sidewalk to wait for her, "Come on, its not that far from here," he started walking down the street that was lined with neon lights and bars abound.

Seras sighed and followed after him. It wasn't long before he stopped outside a door to a bar. The sign above the door read 'Black & Red'.

"Pretty odd name for a bar don't you think?"

'Never judge a book by its cover."

He opened the door and walked inside, Seras followed shortly after. She was shocked to see what was inside. Heavy metal music was playing; almost everyone in there was dressed as a gothic. Most people didn't pay any attention to her, except those who were near her, who looked straight into her eyes for a split second, before going back to what they were doing.

"Don't worry about them. They're supposed to be vampires, but they aren't even close. Not by a long shot."

"I can see that," she commented as she spied many people with 'fangs'.

"Come on, you'll see why this place is so great!" He grabbed her arm and brought her to the bar, where he 'found' two stools open for the taking, with people lying on the floor behind them. He sat down on the stool to the right, and Seras on the left. The bartender showed up momentarily. He was dressed just like the others in the bar, except he had black sunglasses to boot.

"What can I get you, children of the night?" He asked.

Seras had to stifle a laughter, "Hey Fred, I'll have the usual."

"And for you?" he asked Seras.

"I'll have what he is having."

"Good choice."

He disappeared behind the bar momentarily, and reappeared with two packets of Grade A+ on ice, "Here you go. Don't be shy if you desire more," He walked off to another customer.

Seras stared at the packet, "Is this for real?"

"Yup." He grabbed a straw, punctured the packet and took a long sip from it, "And by the taste of it, donated today."

"You're bloody joking, right?"

"Nope, one-hundred percent sure that it's the real deal."

"Alright then." Seras tore open one of the corners, and poured its contents into a glass. "Cheers."

"Right, cheers."

They held up their drinks and began to drink, Seras however, almost choked on the first sip, but she recovered quickly enough.

After an hour and two more packets of blood, they exited the bar. Seras had to hold herself up on the wall.

"Oi, I think that last one had some alcohol in it."

John stammered next to her, "I think they all did."

"I don't feel so good now John, I told you this wasn't going to end well."

"I guess you were right on that note, come on lets head back."

John grabbed onto Seras to keep her from falling over. He half dragged her to the same alley they came from. He dragged her as far as he needed to be as to not attract any attention.

"Jesus, I can hardly concentrate from the fucking alcohol." He mumbled.

"Whatjasay?" slurred Seras.

"Nothing, Hold on, I'll try and get us back to the hotel room." He concentrated on opening a portal, and right in front of him, a black portal opened up, just barely enough room for two people. He picked her up, and he half dragged her into the portal, along with him. The portal closed behind them. They reappeared momentarily, back in the suite at the hotel…upside down.

They both fell to the floor in a heap, Seras on the couch, and John, on the coffee table. The coffee table splintered from his weight. He groaned from the pain. He lifted himself off the table, reached behind and pulled out the splinters imbedded into his back. He winced in pain as he pulled a long one from his back.

"Ahhg, note to self, never exit a portal on the ceiling." He grumbled.

He stepped over to where Seras had fallen, and gingerly picked her up. He carried her over to the bedroom, and laid her down upon the bed. He walked back out of the room, stumbled a bit, grabbed the blood packets that Walter had given them, and brought them back to the bedroom. He grabbed a desk chair, put it next to the bed, sat and waited.

_'All this trouble for a fledgling, never thought I'd see the day that I would actually care as much as this.'_

"Indeed John," said Alucard.

"You really have no manners, don't you?"

"And why would I? I come and go as I please."

"And yet you still never knock."

Alucard chuckled at his comment, "My master says the same thing as you."

'I'm not surprised at that."

Alucard stepped closer to John, "So tell me, what exactly are you doing?"

"I'm making sure she doesn't drown in her own vomit, drunken people tend to vomit from time to time. I'm just keeping her safe."

"You're protective, you know that? Everything you love, you protect. From your artwork, to police girl."

John glared at Alucard, "I do not love her that way. I'm just a friend, I want to make sure she is all right, just like any friend would."

Alucard laughed at his remark, "Suit yourself. But I believe that you're lying to yourself," and with that he phased into the floor.

John sat there, staring at Seras, contemplating Alucard's words. Maybe he was right. Maybe he was lying to himself, and he didn't know it. Maybe…just maybe…

Seras groaned and turned over, snapping him back to reality. He materialized a bucket and placed it near Seras's mouth. Just in time. Her stomach convulsed and she vomited.

John sighed, "Girl can't hold her liquor."

* * *

ZR: So readers and reviewers, how did you like this chappie! John is beginning to show some emotion for Seras! Remember, I'm new to the romantics stuff. So ANY kind of review is fine for me, I really don't mind…well I actually do, good reviews are the best!


	8. Any better than this

Hellsing: Vacation

Chapter 8:Any better than this…

ZR: Hey everybody, sorry about the delay in the chapters. Like I said in my psa I was sick for a while. All right time to answer some review questions…which was only one…

**Angelic devil 656:** Yes I am a vampire, a Nosferatu such as Alucard, Seras, and John. There are other types of vampires; the Nosferatu is not the only type. There is also the Sanguinarius vampire. These vampires can drain physically and mentally. Just by touching a person, they have the ability to drain their mental strength. Its actually amusing to see people brush up against a Sang vamp and see them trip over themselves from the lack of mental strength. Just a little information to those who were curious. (toothy grin) Anyway back to our story.

Also, to all of you Anderson fans, he will show up soon. Very soon.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, Kohta Hirano does. BOW DOWN TO HIRANO!

* * *

It was three hours till dawn by the time Seras woke up. She sat up on the bed to take a look around where she was. She was back in the hotel suite, lying on the bed, a bucket was to her right, and she dared not to look in it. She thought to herself, "_How in blazes did I end up back here?_" She heard a slight rustle of clothing off to her left, she turn toward the sound. She saw, napping in the desk chair, John. His feet were up on the bed; his arms were crossed over his chest. He looked so peaceful lying there. Did he carry her all the way back from that blasted bar?

"Indeed he did Police girl," replied Alucard.

"Master? What do you mean by that?"

Alucard phased through the floor at the foot of the bed, "Ever since you passed out on the street, he carried you all the way back." He grinned slightly.

Seras was surprised by her master's words, "R-really? Wait, how do you know we went for a drink?"

"I followed the both of you, I was intrigued on his actions for you," he purred mischievously.

Seras sighed, "Like you do always." She looked at John, "But why did he do that? He's my friend that I know, but usually friends try not to move a friend that is passed out. So why?"

Alucard chuckled, "Are you so blind that you cannot see his reasoning? He cares for you."

"As would any friend-"

"But not as a friend, he care for you because he loves you. He doesn't chose to admit it, but he loves you."

At that, Seras started blushing. She couldn't believe that John, of all people, loved her.

"Dwell on this thought Police girl," and with that he phased back through the floor.

Seras sat there on the bed, still stunned and blushing by the knowledge that John loved her. "_He was hiding it so well. But why would he love me? A vampire such as him, with all of his combat experience would have lost the will to love. All the years of fighting would have drained him of emotion._"

John sneezed, and woke up. He blinked his eyes to adjust them to the light. He looked at Seras, saw that she was awake, "Ahh, good to see that you're up and about. After all, you were drunk beyond all reasoning. Apparently you can't hold your alcohol very well.

Seras laughed, "Yeah, I guess not, from the looks of the bucket."

"Yeah," John laughed as well.

"As you know very well, there have been reports of vampiric activity in Hawaii recently. People have gone missing, and the like. Nothing we can't handle. However there is a problem." said Maxwell

"An' whit would tha' be?" replied Anderson.

"The Hellsing Organization is having a vacation in Hawaii. They have no idea what is going on. If they were to realize that there is a vampire situation in Hawaii, they wouldn't be able to do a thing about it. Hawaii is in our jurisdiction; Hellsing has no right to interfere with our problems."

"Ah see, an' if they git in the way?"

"Eliminate."

"As ye wish," Anderson bowed and exited the room. He thought to himself, "_Ah finally git to see tha' accursed vampire dead._" He grinned maniacally at the thought of seeing Alucard, the 'No Life King', dead before his feet. He said a quick prayer before hailing a taxi. He stepped in and headed for the airport.

The next night, back at the hotel, John was willing to try something else, something that didn't involve getting drunk. He sat on the couch, sipping his daily blood packet, provided by the Hellsing agency.

"_Heh, no more going on monthly raids on the blood storage facility for me._"

By the time he finished his packet, Seras opened the door and walked out of the bedroom. John had to stop his mouth from dropping at the sight he saw. Seras was wearing a beautiful dress, the hem of it reached her knees. Its color was a beautiful sky blue, it off set her natural red color, but with the blue contacts given to her by John, it matched perfectly.

"You look, stunning Seras. Absolutly smashing."

Seras blushed slightly, "Well, it wouldn't have looked right with out these contact you gave me."

"Yeah, red eyes and a blue dress don't look right in public," he stood up and straightened his newly tailored suit, made by himself of course, "You ready?"

"Alright. Where are we going?"

"I have here, two tickets to the opening night of a play 'Phantom of the Opera'," he pulled out the tickets in the most dramatic way possible. Seras stared at him blankly.

"…Don't do that again."

"I wasn't planning to," he offered his arm, "Ready?"

Seras took the offer, "Why thank you."

John phased both of them through the floor, to reappear in tha alleyway next to the theater. They both walked out of the alley casually, like nothing ever happened, some people gave them weird looks, but the rest paid no attention as they walked to the front entrance of the theater. John showed the front man his tickets, and he motioned them inside. They made their way to the auditorium, inside; it was almost full of people.

Seras looked around at the sight, "Where are our seats?"

"Right down there," John pointed farther down the aisle, "Center row, about two-thirds the way down," John led her down the aisle to their seats. They had to squeeze past a few people to get to their seats. They sat down and waited for the play to start. The lights dimmed, and the crowd hushed to barely a whisper. The play started.

As the play progressed, Seras leaned her head on his shoulder. He turned his head to face her. She looked up at him, "Yes?" she whispered.

He grinned slightly, "Nothing," he turned back and watched the play.

After the play, John and Seras walked out of the theater and headed down the street. Seras started to walk down the Alley, but John stopped her, "We're not going back so soon, lets enjoy the night."

"A-alright," they continued walking down the street, toward the hotel.

They got to within a mile of the hotel when John stopped suddenly. Seras looked at him quizzically, "What's the matter John?" As she finished her sentence a blade protruded from her neck, catching her completely off guard. John stood in shock and horror as he watched her fall from the impact.

He turned around and saw a man holding two bayonets in his hands, grinning maniacally.

"We are God's representatives, earthly agents o' divine punishment. Oor mission is tae destroy doon tae the last wee bit thae fools wha' would oppose oor God. Amen."

John gritted his teeth in anger and disgust at the man, "Who the fuck are you?"

"Ah am Alexander Anderson, ah was sent tae destroy tae vampiric outburst here in Hawaii by tae Vatican."

"The Vatican you say? Well, that explains the blessed knives you got."

Anderson pointed a blade directly at John's head, "Ah've come to destroy the vampiric outburst, tha's been taken care of. My secondary objectives was tae kill any Hellsing vampires I come across, tha little draculina was one of them, and I can see tha you're one of them as well."

"If you dare to even hurt her any more Alexander, I will personally kill you myself!" The black mist returned once more, and disappeared as quickly. John was standing there holding his assault rifle in hand, "Come on Judas Priest, let's get this over with," He pulled back the arming leaver and let it go with a satisfying 'clack'.

Anderson grinned sadistically, "Ah was hoping tae great Alucard would be here, but you'll do jus' fine."

John snapped the rifle up to his shoulder and fired a three round burst into the forehead of Anderson. He fell back from the impact, and collapsed to the ground, blood pouring from his head.

John let the gun fall to his side, "That was way too easy," he put the gun into his coat and walked over to where Seras lay on the ground, clutching the blade in her neck.

"Stay still Seras, this is going to hurt," John grasped he handle of the blade in his hand and pulled sharply. Seras gasped from the pain, "Sorry, it was the only way to get it out quickly."

Seras turned over, and looked at something behind John in horror, "John behind you!" she managed to spurt out before John was impaled by one of Anderson's blades in the gut. He was caught completely off guard; he staggered forward a few steps before colliding with the wall of a building. He looked down and saw the blood covered blade protruding from his stomach. He reached behind him and ripped the blade from his body. He stood up shakily, and threw the blade to the ground.

"I can see how much fun you priests have with vampires," he grinned slightly. A silver mist slowly began to envelope him, "But you have no Idea how pissed off I am right now. You're going to regret the day you messed with The Dark Spartan!" The mist began to swirl around him, completely enveloping him.

Then, it slowly began to dissipate, starting at his feet and working its way up his body. Well, what incased his body anyway. He was wearing, head to toe, a full body knights armor suit. The armor was completely black, save for the crest upon the chest plate. The crest was a red sword with white wings attached.

John took up a fighting stance, "I hope your ready for a world of pain."

"Ahm always ready for ah fight **freak**."

Anderson lunged at John, blades pointed directly at his heart.

* * *

ZR: Okay, just so I won't get flamed by any Anderson fans. I'm not trying to make him look like an evil dude. I'm just doing what the manga portrays him as. Anyway, same as usual, do you love it? Hate it? Or did you just skip the entire thing just to flame me? 


	9. How time flies

Hellsing: Vacation

Chapter 9: How time flies

ZR: Wow it is rare…. well, actually that was my first time doing a cliff…(laughs slightly)… Anyways, much violence in the beginning, but enough to keep it a T…I hope. (sweatdrops) Also, I have good news to those who thought the Hellsing Anime would end at Incognito, IT WON'T! Hirano stated that after he is done the manga, he will continue the Anime. So to all of you fans of Pip, Rip Van Winkle, and the rest that appears in the manga series, they WILL be animated! They will come out in the OVA…that will come out in a few years…

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Hellsing, Just the one I created, John.

* * *

Anderson lunged at John, blades pointed directly at his heart. John sidestepped his lunge at the last second, which sent Anderson stumbling from surprise. He quickly regained his composure, and lunged again, one blade slashing from above, the other from the side. John blocked the downward slash, and jumped over the side slash. Anderson slashed again and again from completely different angles. But john dodged them all, the blade missing the armor by mere centimeters.

Seras stared in awe at his maneuverability, "_How is he able to move so quickly in that armor? I thought the armor limited their range in movement."_

John let go of his blade and dropkicked Anderson, who collapsed to the ground and dropping his blades. John quickly grabbed his sword which was still falling to the ground, picked up Anderson, held him in a arm lock, which rendered both of his arms useless, and pressed his blade against his neck.

Anderson stood there panting in shock; he struggled to move his arms but that caused him more agonizing pain. He could hardly believe that _this_ freak could be faster than Alucard.

"I won't kill you," John growled, "But I'm not going to let you go so easily either," he quickly let go from his lock, and slashed at Andersons right arm, completely severing it from his body. John grabbed Anderson by his necklace and pulled him up to the faceplate of the armor, which hid his face completely save for his glowing red eyes, "Now go, and tell your lovely superiors that Hellsing has a new weapon to deal with any intrusions." He hissed, the faceplate altering his voice to make it sound more threatening than his original voice.

All Anderson could do was nod as he stared into the eyes of death. John let go of Anderson's necklace. Anderson stood there for a moment, "Tis a sad thing tha' you weren't born inta the Vatican-"

"I was born into Christianity you slime! I fought for the Vatican belies long before you were even thought of by the Vatican! That all changed, they made the mistake, it was their fault that they made me into what I am, but I'm not sorry for it. I got to see more things than anyone would have dreamed of. Empires rise and fall, more combat than anyone has ever seen in one lifetime. And the best love anyone could ever dream of! I admit, being a vampire does have its downsides, but I don't care! As long as I continue to live my undead life, I will live it to the fullest!"

"An who would your love be?"

John didn't answer. He didn't want to. He didn't want her to know, not just yet. But what was this funny feeling? It felt like she already knew, but how? He banished these thoughts from his mind. He decided that he would tell her tonight. Not here, but later. When they were alone, hopefully.

"Go, before I change my mind about letting you leave."

Anderson picked up his arm, and walked off into the darkness of the night. John sighed slightly as the silver mist carried away his armor, along with his anger and frustration from the fight. He calmly walked over to where Seras still lay on the ground, and offered her his help to stand up. As he was helping her up, his mind was debating on how to tell her how he felt for her.

She quickly dusted herself off and wrapped her arms around his neck, he quickly started to blush at her action, "U-uhh Seras, w-what exactly are you doing?" he stammered.

"A knight must be rewarded for his heroic rescue, am I wrong?"

"W-well, i-if my memory serves m-me well, I-I believe s-s" she didn't let him finish his sentence. She had already pressed her body against his and kissed him. For a moment, he resisted, but soon he accepted her passion and embraced her, pulling her tightly against his body. She moaned slightly from the pressure. She pulled her lips away from his.

"Not here, the sun will start to rise an a few minutes."

John grinned slightly, "I know just the place," a portal opened beneath them, carrying them slowly back to the hotel room. The were deposited in the bedroom gently, as to not disturb their blossoming romance, "Better?"

"Much," she kissed him again as she slowly began to undress herself, John followed suit.

OOC-Sorry folks, gonna keep this unlemony to keep it rated T. Sorry, but I have to do this in order to keep this story safe from the banhammer of death.

Seras awoke the next night with her arms wrapped around John; he was facing her, still asleep. She decided not to wake him up, so she slowly opened the coffin and got out. Yet her right arm didn't want to go with her, she turned back to the coffin to see him sitting cross-legged in the coffin looking directly into her eyes holding her hand in the most chivalrous way.

He grinned slightly at her, still in her skippies, "You look marvelous," he stood up, also in his skippies.

"Don't say that, I'm not dressed yet!"

"But even without most of your clothes you still look lovely," he let go of her hand and walked to the other room and quickly got his clothes on.

"We're leaving."

"Say what?"

"In the morning, we're leaving, back to England. I still don't know how you're coming back with us."

"Don't worry, I'll figure something out, even if I have to plead to Integra for money to get a ticket. I'm sure I'll get something figured out."

"All right then," she got herself dressed as well in her usual uniform.

John was already dressed by the time she walked into the living room. He had his laptop on his the newly repaired coffee table. Seras sat down next to him, nipped affectionately at his ear and leaned her head on his shoulder. He looked over and kissed her on her forehead. He was on the Internet watching the news unfold live from London. There had been reported people going missing since the day before.

"I think Integra may have more than one reason to why we are going back. These people going missing, its not the norm."

She looked at him quizzically, "You mean…"

"I don't know. But what ever it is, it can't be good. Integra knows what she is doing, she has most of British Intelligence on this one, that I can guess."

Seras looked back to the screen. If it were Millennium, then the terrorist bombing would look like a firecracker to what was is store for the future…

The next day, enroute to England, Seras was asleep in her coffin, while Integra, Alucard, Walter and John were all sitting in the passenger area. They were the only passengers in the plane for this was a private plane owned by Hellsing. Alucard and John were sitting relatively close to the rear, while Walter and Integra were sitting in the front. Walter and Integra were conversing as usual, when Walter stood up and walked to the rear where John sat.

"Integra requests your presence Sir John."

Jon stood up and stretched slightly, "Not like I can refuse her anyway," he mumbled. He walked up to the front of the plane and sat down in the seat in front of Integra, "What can I do for ya?" he asked.

* * *

ZR: Yes ladies and gentle men, the story will be continued, but not in this one. I'm making a sequel to this as we speak. Its gonna be called….umm….Can't really think of a name right now (sweatdrops). Just look for me as the author!


End file.
